Historia Alterna DXD
by Carlos Alexander Medina
Summary: Poco a poco volveré a recordar un pasado que me marcó y me hizo el ser que todos temían, lamentablemente el trauma fue tan grande que tuve que sellar mis recuerdos y quedar como si nada hubiese pasado
1. Prologo

Prologo

Vivo feliz mi vida nunca hubiese tenido en cuenta que esto terminaria asi, pero bueno el mundo quiso que mi vida sea un infierno solo por pura diversion o acaso fue el dios de que tanto me han hablado, no lo se aun asi no me rendi en mi vida por eso tu tampoco puedes rendirte solo si todo esta mal, debes entender que las cosas que a uno deben llenar de orgullo deben ser lo que uno alcanza no lo que otros creen.

Aun recuerdo como comenzo. Me atrabezaron con una lanza sin ninguna razon en mi poco tiempo de muerte aquella persona me beso, un beso dulce y amargo se fue diciendo:

?:Lo lamento pero serias un peligro para nuestra especie. Lo dijo mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojo no la culpo debe ser asi creo.

Al poco tiempo de morir una luz roja sangre aparece, poco puedo ver mis ojos casi se cierran pero aun asi escucho:

?: vivirias por mi?.

Entre susurros respondi: si.

Aqui comienza mi historia


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos los que utilizan fanfiction, esta es mi primera historia pero de ustedes depende tengo hasta el 3 cap hecho pero necesito sus opiniones para ver si los subo o arreglo, y gracias. También habrán cosas que se de velarán en distintos momentos o respondiendo a las reviws. Y los cap son las partes de las temporadas, osea el tomó en que valla.**

 **High school dxd no me pertenece esta ya tiene su respectivo creador.**

* * *

Hola como estan: personajes hablando.

(Eres estúpido no)personajes pensando

[Déjalo muchos saben de esto]Seres sellados.

Tomo1 parte 1: nuevo instituto y cita

\- mañana-

Me levanto: agggggg. Me quejo debido a que me golpee la cabeza: ¿habra sido un sueño aun que fue muy excitante?. Me pregunto mental mente.

Escucho un grito es de mi madre.

Madre: Issei baja a comer la comida ya esta lista.

Issei: ya voy ma. Bueno ese es mi nombre(perdon pero no podia decirlo al principio jeje)

Bajo luego de cambiarme, cuando me ponia la camiseta me pude percatar que tenia una cicatriz donde segun yo me atravesaron con la lanza en el sueño, bueno no importa ya que me acorde de que me corte con un cuchillo y si me preguntan les dire: que por defenderme de una pandilla me apuñalaron pero logre cerrar la herida. Luego de eso baje a desayunar.

Issei:Mama que hora es?

Madre: Las 6:45. Apurate ya a llegar tarde al instituto

Comi lo mas rapido que pude, coji mi bento, me despedi de mi madre, sali corriendo para llegar con las justas pero en destino queria otra cosa.

Afuera del instituto un grupo de hombres estan acosando a una alumna del instituto que yo hiba de imediato y sin pensarlo fui a tratar de ayudarla.

Issei: Dejenla en paz. Les grite

Ellos se dieron la vuelta y me miraron con arrogancia, lo que mas odio la arrogancia por creerse superiores.

Y hay los pude contar son solo 3 muy bien se van a llevar la peor golpiza de su vida(la pelea sera corta creo no lo se)

Acosador1: Pero miren lo que tenemos aqui un simple niñato. Me dijo con una mueca de superioridad.

Acosador2: Oye compañero no dejes que se escape. Le dijo al otro. Nosotros nos encargamos.

Acosador3: Okey no dejare que escape esta preciosura.

Issei: Bueno los espero.

El primero se lanzo contra mi en una tacleada, al momento del impacto me hice a un lado cojiendolo del brazo y cambiando la direccion hacia el otro que estaba cuidando a la chica para que no se valla, este no se lo espero y los dos chocaron, mientras tanto el que seguia en pie me lanzo una rafaga de puños las cuales esquivaba o bloqueaba. Lo tengo que admirtir tienes mucha fuerza. Le dije

Jajajaj normal si yo soy el lider insecto:respondio este

Issei: Pero bueno acabemos con esto

Deje de cubrirme y comenzar a atacar solo puñetazos que el me lanzaba, al intertar golpiarme falló y debido a esto me escabullo debajo de sus pies y le doy un upercut en la mandibula dejandolo K.O, solo faltan dos ya que volvieron a levantar, fui corriendo para darles dos puñetasos, pero estos casi me dan con sus puños ya que los evadi por poco y conecte mis puñetes en sus abdomenes dejandolos fuera de combate.

?:gracias por ayudarme.

Issei: No hay porque. Por cierto cual es tu nombre bella dama?. Lo dije sin pensarlo, que estupido soy.

Sonrrojada respondio:Mi nombre es Aika Kiryu, y el tuyo?

Yo estaba sudando helado alfrente mio estaba una de los mayores problemas del instituto ya que ella tenia contactos en el club de periodismo y todos iban a saber lo que hice.

Bueno no te lo puedo decir ejejje . Respondi muerto de miedo ya que si descubria que era el estudiante de intercambio y ademas tenia muy mala reputacion ya que me llamaban bestia pervertida en el antiguo instituto y esa reputacioncon con toda la actuacion se ira al caño, ya que solo lo hago por diversion nada mas, Bueno no solo porque no quiero tener chicas que me interrumpan en mis estudios ya que en la escuela que estaba todas las chicas me molestaban.

Aika: Okey pero yo voy a saber quien eres ejej . Rio burlonamente.

Me despido de ella con la mano y salir corriendo a la clase.

Luego segui a presentarme al grado que me correspondia y fue el 2A.

Profesor: Espera a que te avise que entres.

Issei: Okey. Le respondi de mala gana.

Luego de que en profesor le avisara a la clase. Entra porfavor: dice abriendo la puerta.

Issei:mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, un placer conocerlos

Mi mirada paso por el aula y me queria morir hay estaba Aika Kiryu nooooo, porque puto destino.

Todas las chicas me miraban mal, pero Aika me miraba extrañada, claro porque no lo haria ya que se que se expandio el rumor que la bestia pervertida de YOUYUE vendria a kuon porque nadie lo sabia.

Todas las chicas: T-t-ttt-tu e-e-eeres l-l-la bestia pervertida:me gritaron.

Issei agacho la cabeza y respondo moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo, me lamentare esto.

Todas las chicas: Como pudiste entrar? Que tienes planeado hacernos?

Aika: Tienes novia?. Todos la que daron mirando con los ojos abiertos.

Issei: Primero porque tengo buenas notas, segundo no planeo nada aún y tercero nop tengo novia o si tenia, bueno no me acuerdo.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que dije y se calmaron por ahora.

Profesor: Hyodo sientese detras en el ultimo asiento, para que evite problemas.

Issei: Gracias profesor.

Me dirigí al puesto recibiendo miradas de odio de parte de las mujeres (excepto de Aika) y de extrañes por parte de los hombres, el por qué, simple tengo un cuerpo bien trabajado y desarrollado apesar de mi edad, por esto esque no me dejaban en paz solo me querian por mi físico.

Pero que se le va a hacer ya que he estado practicando kendo y artes marciales desde pequeño para poder defenderme.

Luego de las clases decidí seguir mi rutina espiar una vez a la semana para que crean que soy pervertido y se alejen, si se lo preguntan si ya me acostumbre a correr por mi vida.

Voy sigilosamente al vestidor y miro por un pequeño agujero, los cuerpos de las chicas son esplendidos muy bien desarrollados y muy bien trabajados, como me gustaria tener a una de ellas de novia.

Me golpeo levemente la cabeza para recordar: issie recuerda primero tus estudios y luego cualquier cosa. Me dije mentalmente.

Me encontraron y salí corriendo como un correcaminos con las chicas detrás, bueno soy mucho mas rápido que ellas y tengo mejor resistencia.

Cuando me aleje de ellas. Me sente en la sombra de un arbol y senti que algo o mejor dicho alguien me observaba, gire mi cabeza para observar a la persona que me observaba, dos chicas una la cual reconoci, esta llevaba unos lentes de marco morado(no me acuerdo del color asi que seran morados) ella es Sona Sitri la Kaichuo del instituto, junto a otra que me era desconocida ella tenia un busto increible(Issei pervertido), piel palida, y cabellera roja esta ondeaba en el viento, esas preciosuras estaban mirandome fijamente, como lo mas tranquilo del mundo me levante y me fui:no llevo ni mas de una semana y ya me tienen en la mira dos hermosas chicas diablos. me dije mentalmente.

-con Sona-

?: Sona quien es el?. Pregunto curiosa al ver al joven

Sona: es Hyodo Issei un chico de intercambio tiene buenas notas lo malo es ques un degenerado, no pensaras unirlo a tu nobleza Rias .dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes

Rias: bueno esque senti una aura un tanto extraña en el por eso me llamo la atencion nada más. Dijo mientras se alejaba de la ventana y tomaba un te que se lo dio una chica de cabello azabache, con un cuerpo de infarto. Gracias Akeno.

Akeno: no hay de que buchou.

Sona: bueno rias me retiro ya que debo atender otros asuntos.

-Con Issei-

Regrese a clases para esperar a que estas acabasen. Llevo un buen tiempo en la ciudad au aunque me falta para poder conocerla por completo.

Ya cuando acabaron clases me fui directo a la casa de mis padres ya quiero independizarme antes para vivir solo y que mis padres sólo me envíen una cuota mensual para poder vivir, la casa de mis padres esta pasando el puente para llegar a la casa me encuentro con una hermosa chica.

?: E-e-eres H-h-hyodo Issei. Pregunto de manera tímida.

Issei: Si soy yo y tu quien eres. Respondí y pregunté aburrido ya que muchas chicas se me han acercado a mi, un momento como sabe mi nombre. (Lento)

?: Amado Yuma, pero dime Yuma porfavor.

Issei: okis pero que se te ofrece Yuma.

Yuma: bueno me preguntaba si quieres ir a una cita conmigo. Pregunto ella jugando con los dedos.

Issei: lo lamento no puedo pero te puedo dar un tour por la ciudad ya que parece que no eres de por aqui. Reponiendo con una sonrisa, la chica se sonrojo un poco.

Regrese y mi madre me regaño ya que llegue un poco tarde. Luego de merendar me acosté y dormí

-sueño-

Me logre percatar que estaba en un campo lleno de vegetación y Muchas flores mi lugar de paz decidí quedarme e intente cojer una flor, pero esta se quemo al igual que donde estaba.

Y aparecio un enorme dragón de color morado negruzco y este me hablo.

Dragón: Así que tu eres mi nuevo portador me parecen muy débil sabes tu no de verías serlo.

Issei: Sabes no me importa ya que soy mucho mejor que cualquier otro humano lagartija.

Dragon: Ja eres gracioso tu eres un simple debilucho y no podrás con esta carga entiendelo.

Issei: No me importa lo que creas lagartija ya que ni tú ni nadie me podrán hacer cambiar de opinión de mi vida entiendelo.

Dragon: Ya a así que no dejarás que nadie se interponga en tu camino no es así. Pregunto sorprendido.

Issei: Si y algún problema. Reponiendo enojado.

Dragon: bien eres digno de saber quien soy y mi poder maquiavelicamente.

Soy el dragón emperador maligno Crom Cuach y la sacred gear que tienes se llama great steler, su función es quitar el poder de las demás sacred gears y utilizarlas a voluntad, aunque los puedes debolver si quieres, pero recuerda tu ya debes despertar ya que debes ir con esa chica.

Issei: Cierto gracias Crom. Respondí con una sonrisa.

Crom: jeje Okey pero cuídate pequeño.

-mañana-

Despertandoce rápidamente, se fue a cambiar con una sonrisa en el rostro debido a que hoy sería su primera cita, pobre iluso esta sería su última cita muajajajajjajajjajajaja.

Issei:Madre voy a para que la madre los escuche debido a que esta estaba en la cocina.

Madre: Okey, hijo sólo vuelve antes de la merienda y suerte con tu cita. Rio levemente.

Issei: Madre. Respondió este sorprendido. Hasta luego entonces.

Luego de despedirse salió corriendo lo más rápido posible ya que su cita era en media hora. Luego que llego un poco antes al lugar acordado se arreglo para estar mucho más presentable ya que la corrida lo dejo un asco. Llegó y la vio parecía un ángel, su piel blanca sin llegar a ser pálida, con una blusa provocativa de color azul oscuro, un Jean oscuro,con zapatillas fuxia.

Issei: Te ves preciosa Yuma. Dijo siendo muy sincero haciéndola sonrojar.

Yuma: G-g-gracias, Issei tu tambien estas lindo. Dijo esta con confianza.

Issei: Bueno a donde quieres ir. Pregunto este.

Yuma: Hmmmmm bueno no se pero tu conoces la ciudad así que vamos a donde tu quieras ir. Respondió esta alegre.

Issei: ok entonces primero al centro para ir a los juegos.

Yuma: sip.

Llegado a su destino comenzaron a jugar en muchos juegos, comieron helado, vieron unas películas, almorzaron para luego ir a una feria para subir a diferentes juegos mecánicos para ir a terminar a un parque de la ciudad. Yuma se paró en frente a la fuente del parque y dijo.

Yuma: Issei tu hicieras algo muy importante por mi. Pregunto esta con un aire de preocupación.

Issei: Si lo que quieras Yuma si es algo que qué está en mis posibilidades. Respondió este sin mucha pesadez.

Yuma se acercó a el y le dijo en la oreja: corre lo más rápido y sale de aquí porfavor. Dijo esta ondeaba lágrimas pero cuando el chico giro para correr aparecio un adulto con gabardina y pantalones negros.


	3. Capítulo 2

Í **Hola otra vez bueno agradezco mucho a los que dieron una review, bueno como ya sabrán esta historia puede tener cambios en la temática dependiendo de ustedes.**

 **Hign school dxd no me pertenece.**

* * *

Hola como estan: personajes hablando.

(Eres estúpido no)personajes pensando

[Déjalo muchos saben de esto]Seres sellados.

Tomo 1 parte 2: ¿Ama y Siervo?

Yuma se acercó a el y le dijo en la oreja: corre lo más rápido y sale de aquí porfavor. Dijo esta ondeaba lágrimas pero cuando el chico giro para correr un adulto con gabardina y pantalones negros. El cual dijo: Tu no te vas ajajajajjajaja. Reía sádica mente luego le clavo una lanza de luz en el abdomen.

?: Raynare no podías matar a este mísero humano. Dijo este mientras miraba a Yuma. Yo me voy. término este

Raynare: Lo lamento Issei no debía te minar así. Luego se acercó a mi ya en mi lecho de muerte me beso un beso dulce y amargo a la vez. Pero serias un peligro para nuestra especie. Dijo mientras lloraba se fue.

Jejeje no la culpo después de todo tengo una longino y no la puedo usar que inútil soy. Apunto de morir una luz roja apareció y escuchó una voz.

?: Vivirias por mi?. Dijo esta con aire melodiosa.

Issei: Si. Respondí mientras cerraba mis ojos y mis fuerzas me dejaban.

-sueño-

Issei: Y porque mierdas estoy aquí. Exclamó furioso ya que el debería estar muerto. Pero ahora estába en la pradera del dragon (la llamo hacia debido al dragón fuck logic ).

Crom: E hhh, bueno ya que estas aquí te entrenar e ya que eres un completo desperdicio en el combate y tu magia no es la este tranquilo.

Issei: pero se luchar demaciado bien ningúno de los que conozco me a este intentando hacer que el dragón reaccione.

Crom: Si es verdad pero a lo que tendrás que enfrentarte son mucho más fuertes que los mi ceros humanos, a y se me olvidaba tu cuerpo cambiará hacer el de un dragón. Dijo con superioridad.

Issei: Hey, pero yo no quiero yo voy hacer humano y punto.

Crom: Shhhh ya que pero igual me vas a dar la razón ya que si eres humano no podrás exigirte y haci ganar más fuerza, destreza y habilidades que siendo humano no podrás pero puedes ser mitad dragón mitad humano. Exclamó este para ver si lo convencía.

Issei: Ya que mas da.

Crom: Ya debes comenzar a despertar se te hará tarde. Dijo con sueño.

-mañana-

Se levantó rápidamente se ducho, cambio para bajar como un rayo comer despedirce de su madre y salio corriendo al instituto. Pero lo que no sabia era que había una persona en la cama junto a él, de cabellera roja carmesí, piel blanca, piernas torneadas,un busto grande, y un tracero bien formado que se hiba despertando.

Rias: Ehhh Issei donde estas. Dijo en un murmullo.

Rápidamente dando vueltas en la cama hazta que se dio cuenta de la hora se cambia y antes de salir en un círculo mágico se dio cuenta que el chico había salido recién.

-instituto-

Llegó agotado pero llego a tiempo, justo al entrar las chicas de su grado le rodiaron n una mirada aterradora, el estaba cerca de correr por si vida pero Aika se lanzo hacia el quedando ella encima de él todas las chicas se sorprendieron ya que el es el mayor pervertido y Aika es la mayor pervertida en el grado. Cosa que desagrado a Rias.

Issei: Esto Aika sal de encima mío por favor. Dijo este temiendo por su vida.

Aika: No amor. Exclamó esta Sonrrojada y con vos dulce.

Chicas: Eh-h-e-ent-o-onces era cierto. Dijeron estas sorprendidas y apenadas ya que se dieron cuenta que el no era pervertido sólo lo hacía para que no lo molestarán.

Issei: Que cosa?. Pregunto este extrañado, e inocente.

Aika: Pero si llevamos 3 años de novios mi amor. Dijo dulce y alegre.

Entonces sucedio una pelirroja quito a Aika de Issei lo levantó y le dio un beso el los labios debido a la imprecion Rias pudo meter su lengua en la boca de Issei pero este reaccionó y la separo y corrió a su grado a ocultarse ya que temía por si vida.

Issei: Esto no está pasando, esto no está este mientras estaba en posición fetal llorando.

[Jajajajaja al fin ya llegan las chicas ya me lo esperaba]dijo Crom con sorna.

Issei: tu sabias de esto Crom. Dijo en su mente.

[Sip ya que tienes aura dragón y las mujeres de cualquier raza se sienten atraidas, menos las que estén marcadas por otros hombres.]aclaró este.

Issei: Y tu crees que me interesaba saber eso. Pensó este enfadado.

Llegó Aika con el profesor al parecer le estaba diciendo algo pero Issei estaba preocupado en lo que le estaba contando Crom.

-en el patio unos minutos antes-

Todas las chicas se habían ido cuando el castaño corrió pero las únicas que se quedaron fueron Rias y Aika estas estaban dicidiendo que se quedaba con el castaño.

Rias: tu quien eres para quedarte con mi novio.

Aika: ejej tu novio alguien como tu no debería tener a Issei ya que tu no lo conoces.

Rias: entonces estamos iguales ya que tu tampoco sabes nada de él.

Aika: Tienes razón pero yo he pasado más tiempo con el.

Rias se enfado ya que ella amaba a el castaño con locura aunque este no se acordaba de ella.

Rias: Pero tu no tienes oportunidad contra una amiga de infancia.

Aika: una amiga de infancia no tiene ni oportunidad para ganar su amor perra .

Rias molesta se dio la vuelta y se marchó de ahy.

-con Issei -

Las clases pasaron de manera rápida ya en la hora de almuerzo volvió a correr por su vida ya que Aika fue hacia el con un cotoneo de caderas muy erótico y el sintió el peligro, corrió hacia la terraza del instituto para estár tranquilo. Pero el destino queria otra cosa.

Issei: al fin me libre de eso aaa creí que seria mi fin. Suspiro.

?: Porque no me rrecuerdas pero yo si a ti. El escucho a alguien hablar de manera baja pero aun asi audible y fue a donde el creyó que estaba una persona.

Rias era la que dijo eso. Con una foto del castaño de pequeño junto a una chica pelirroja con un vestido los dos estaban sucios y sus padres estaban con ellos.

-flashback-

Habían dos pequeños jugando en un parque uno tenía el cabello castaño mientras que el otro lo tenia rojo carmesí.

?: Rubí Apurate ya vamos a llegar y te voy a ganar. Rio este corriendo más rápido.

Rubi: Issei esperame recuerda que soy una chica y el vestido no me ayuda a correr. Exclamó esta enojada.

Issei: Okey. Okey voy a ir más despacio. Dijo este aburrido. El estaba vestido con una short azul, camiseta de color negra y zapatos azules.

Rubi: Gracias, Dijo esta alcanzando al castaño, ella vestía un vestido rosado adornado con detalles rojos, y zapatillas blancas.

Padres: apurensen ya vamos a sacar la foto. Gritaron estos.

Los niños llegaron rápidamente y se acomodaron para salir en la foto.

-Instituto-

El timbre sonó sacando a Issei de su trance, este recordó que debía regresar rápido ya que le tocaba la hora mas pesada de todas matemáticas(sip el sabe mate pero no le cae bien el profesor), corrió llegó al grado se sentó y sacó su libro y se puso a repasar ya que le tocaba lección.

Mientras que Rias fue al club de lo oculto y le aviso a Kiba para que valla a ver al castaño. El cual fue alegre ya que tendrían un nuevo amigo varón ya que los otros lo odiaban porque según ellos el era demaciado guapo y acaparaba a todas las chicas.

Para Issei el tiempo pasa rápido ya que todas las clases se las sabía ya que tuvo a una madre tan buena como un dragón y ella le enseñó personalmente el infierno del conocimiento y solo tiene que recordar cómo era su madre para sacar ánimos y aguantar las clases.

Se dio cuenta que muchas chicas se amontonaron gritando.

Chicas: kyaaaa kyaaa es Kiba Yuto. Gritaron estas alegres al unísono.

Kiba: Saben donde esta Hyuodo Issei. Pregunto este amablemente.

Chicas: es... interrumpiendo las Issei se levantó y dijo: soy yo para que me necesitas.

Kiba: aa sólo que la presidenta del club de ocultismo te necesita ver nada mas. Dijo alegre.

Issei: Okey yo ya voy, me podrías este suspirado.

Issei siguió a Kiba hacia el club, estaba en el antiguo edificio este parecía viejo pero al entrar estaba como si recién se lo hubiera recién construido. Kiba tocó la puerta que tenían al frente esperaron hasta que escucharon un pase. Entraron e Issei vio a unas personas que sabía quienes eran primero Akeno Himegami, Rias Gremory estas las dos ojou-sama y la mascota del instituto la loli Koneko Toujo, sumado a Kiba Yuto se hacía el club más popular de todos pero el pregunto algo.

Issei: Cuando entre me dí cuenta que este es el club más popular, y yo no se que hago aquí?

Todos: Es porque eres el nuevo integrante del club de ocultismo. Dijeron al unísono y estallaron serpentinas.

Issei: Pero porque yo si yo no tengo nada en común otros son mejores que yo. Dijo este extrañado.

A lo que Kiba respondió: Porque se dice que eres el chico más fuertes de la academia y ya tienes tu grupo de fans .

Rias: Y además es porque eres un demonio a mi mando y yo soy tu ama ya que te reviví cuando moriste a manos de aquel ángel caído. Dijo mientras sacaba sus alas y los demás también lo hacían cuando Issei quiso salir le crecieron unas alas de su espalda y el creyó todo ya que Crom ya le a vía dicho eso antes.

Issei se arrodilló y le beso la mano a Rias. Estoy a su cuidado mi señora. Dijo este tranquilo.

Lo cual sorprendió al resto que se lo haya tomado tranquilamente, bueno esque ellos no sabían nada de lo que Issei sabía.

Entonces que debo cumplir. Dijo Issei luego de levantarse.

Saliendo de su asombro Koneko le mando un derechazo que el simplemente desvío. Se sorprendieron más cuando el hizo esto ya que Koneko es demaciado fuerte. Rias dijo: Koneko comportate.

Koneko: Pero el hizo algo pervertido. Reclamo

Issei: Esto que hice de pervertido según vos, que yo sepa sólo le bese la mano en seña de respeto loli con complejo.

Koneko molesta intento golpearlo pero Issei la esquivo y ella cayó al suelo. El la levantó y le regaló una caja de dulces.

Koneko: no creas que con esto te salvas pervertido. Dijo esta un poco calmada.

Issei: y yo me pregunto que le pasa.

Rias: Bueno Issei tus deberes como demonio es servirme en lo que quiera, por cierto te re carne utilizando unas piezas llamadas evil piece.

Issei: Bueno y con que comienzo. Exclamó este.

Rias: repartiendo estos panfletos para que tengamos invocaciones y las que los cumplan tendrán dinero.

Con esto dicho el salió a repartir los, al terminar se fue a la casa ya que Rias haci se lo había dicho.

El entro a su casa saludo a su madre y le contó sobre lo del club excluyendo lo de los demonios luego se fue a dormir .

-sueño-

Apareció Crom voland, aterrizó y dijo: bueno larva vamos a comenzar a entrenarte jajajjaja.

Issei: me parece bien haci podré controlar tu poder para vencer a mis enemigos y proteger a mis chicas.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy.

Espero que les haya gustado y hasta el otro viernes


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola a todos los que ve en este fanfic lamento no aver actualizado el viernes anterior pero sucedieron varias cosas y no pude subir el cap, también les digo que el próximo capítulo valla a tardar más de la cuenta ya que tengo varios proyectos en espera de fanfic y bueno término liando me sin mas hay les va.**

* * *

Cap 3 entrenamiento y monja.

Apareció Crom volando, aterrizó y dijo: bueno larva vamos a comenzar a entrenarte (risa malvada).

Issei: me parece bien haci podré controlar tu poder para vencer a mis enemigos y proteger a mis chicas.

Crom: pues comencemos lo primero será entrenarte en el ámbito físico paroa que puedas soportar todo el poder que puedo ofrecerte. Luego entrenaras en otra dimensión para que se mejoren tu núcleo mágico y para que puedas utilizar hechizos ya que en eso eres patético, también tienes que entrenar para así no sucumbir por el poder que te daré, cierto cuando amanezca vas a correr 10km, haras 100 sentadillas, 100 abdominales y 100 flexiones de brazos.

Issei: Bueno entonces comencemos.

Crom alistaba a Issei en la evasión, le ayuda a aprender magia con la poca afinidad mágica que tenia Issei era realmente difícil para Crom enseñarle a utilizar su poca magia pero descubrieron las afinidades mágicas de Issei las cuales eran fuego, luz, hielo y oscuridad pero al ser demonio los hechizos de luz o sacros le causaban daño a el también, así que Crom decidió que primero le ayudaría a que no sea tan vulnerable a la luz, la dragonizacion ya había comenzado gracirás a esto podía utilizar pocos segundos magia de luz o sacra antes se que le haga daño.

Crom aviso para que Issei se levantase ya que le tocaba realizar la rutina predispuesta.

-cuarto de Isse-

Issei se levantó y miro su despertador y joder eran las 4:30 de la mañana, Issei estaba por insultarle al dragón más se dio cuenta que si entrenaba a esta hora no molestaria a nadie salió con cuidado de su casa para no despertar a sus padres y comenzó con trotar el 10km se le hizo fácil la primera mitad luego ya en la segunda mitad estaba cansado, siguió con las 100 sentadillas luego de estas le dolían las piernas, siguió con las flexiones de brazos, las términos o y estaba cansado pero aun le faltaban los abdominales luego de que los hizo estaba agotado apenas y podía moverse pero era bueno ya que el había dejado de ejercitarse y el ejercicio no mata a nadie, au. Cansado regreso a su casa para cambiarse y salir hacia la academia.

-parque-

Issei:(supiro), que difícil que fue hacer esos ejercicios pero lo bueno es que mientras mas resistencia gane será mucho mejor para mi. Pensaba Issei, pero debido a esto Issei choco con una persona.

Issei: perdona estaba distraído van te ayudo a levantarte. Dijo extendiendo le la mano a la persona que estaba vestida como una hermana.

Luego que la levantó un fuerte viento corrió e hizo que el velo se fuera volando de la persona revelando a una preciosa chica rubio de ojos verdes y mirada tierna.

?: no te preocupes pero me podrías llevar a la iglesia más cercana porfavor.

Issei: claro yo te puedo llevar pero me podrías decir tu nombre. Dijo este sonriendo. Por cierto el mio es Hyuodo Issei.

La chica lo miro de manera rara como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, Issei para sacarla del trance la movió un poco pero se dio cuenta que ella comenzó a llorar levemente, Issei rápidamente la abrazo y le susurro que todo iba a estar bien.

-pov chica-

Issei: claro yo te puedo llevar pero me podrías decir tu nombre. Dijo este sonriendo. Por cierto el mio es Hyuodo Issei.

No puede ser es el yo pensé que te había perdido luego de ese día en el que me salvaste.

-flashback -

Una turba de hombres y mujeres perseguían a una chica rubia la cual huía ya que estos querían quemar la ya que la chica antiguamente era una doncella santa por la sacred gear que poseía la cual le permitía curar cualquier tipo de lesión o daño hecho pero el porque la persigue n es fácil ya que ella en un acto bondadoso sano a un demonio mal herido.

Regresando la doncella seguí huyendo más sus piernas le fallaron y callo, siendo presa del miedo la turba la alcanzó cuando estaba a punto de asestar el golpe, ella cerró los ojos y resolver esperando su fin más este nunca llegó al abrí sus ojos se encontró con un joven castaño el cual había detenido la azada que atentaba con su vida.

?: Dejenla ella no ha hecho nada para merecer se esto. Dijo con molestia en su voz.

Hombre: Que macho te crees más solo ere un niñato y tu piensas que puedes con nosotros a y si quieres saber escucha. Dijo con sorna. Bueno pues mira esa chica la que proteges curo a un demonio siendo una doncella santa, y al curarlo ella desecho todos lo que la iglesia hizo por ella y se convirtió en una hereje, por esto debe morir.

?: por lo que me dices es que esta completamente sola, y como así es yo la voy a defender y mataré a cualquiera que la quiera lastimar y eso también los implica a ustedes.

Hombre: Ja mira niño no te metas en don... el hombre no termino de hablar ya que el castaño le había asestado un codazo en el estómago dejandolo inconciente debido a la fuerza aplicada.

?: espero que se larguen si no quieren quedar peor. Dijo mientras los miraba con odio y desprecio.

La turba se disperso y se llevaron al hombre.

?: Perdona por eso. La levantó y continuó. Soy Issei Hyuodo un placer.

Monja: Asia Argento lo mismo y gracias por haberme salvado.

Issei: No hay de que ven aquí cerca es donde estoy viviendo, así te ocultas de ellos, claro si quieres.

Asia: Claro Issei, seria un placer. Dicho esto salieron no rumbo a donde vivía su ahora compañero. Al llegar Asia vio una cabaña grande entraron Issei la condujo a su cuarto donde ella tranquilamente uso, llego la noche luego de comer, Issei le dijo que no podria el quedarse más tiempo pero la llevaría a un lugar donde estaría bien, una vez dicho esto se fueron a dormir, y a la mañana siguen te Asia con Issei fueron directamente a Grigory donde dejo a Asia al cuidado de Azazel un buen amigo de él, de ahí nunca más lo e visto.

-fin flashback-

Pov Issei

Issei había logrado tranquilizar a Asia y la guió hacia donde estaba la iglesia más cercana en el camino se encontraron con un niño que tenia la rodilla rapada y estaba llorando Asia fue hacia el niño y hora do aparecieron dos anillos en sus manos y una aura verde cubrió la rodilla del niño, comenzando a curar a esta.

[Mira que interesante sacred gear tenemos] dijo Crom de forma analítica.

(Tienes razón compañero)pensó Issei.

Asia término de curar al niño el cual le agradecio, y se retiró con su madre.

Issei: Me di cuenta que tienes una sacred gear. Dijo curioso.

Asia: así es días me dio este regalo para curar a los heridos se llama twailigh heling, cierto Issei usted también tiene una?. Pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

Issei: Claro está es. Dijo mientras invocaba su guantelete.

Se llama great steler, aqui esta encerrado el alma de él líder de los dragones malignos Crom Cuach. Esto lo dijo con orgullo.

Asia: Asombroso. Dijo feliz pero Issei rápidamente la volvió a cojer de la mano para llevarla a la iglesia.

-Iglesia-

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia un sacerdote los saludo e hizo entrar a Asia la cual se despidió de Issei.

Sacerdote: Sabes me alegra verte de nuevo Issei Hyuodo hace tiempo que no venias como va tu entrenamiento.

Issei:muy bien porque espero que usted esté bien también. Issei ya conocía a el sacerdote debido a que con el comenzó un entrenamiento de paz y tranquilidad, Crom se dio cuenta de donde había adquirido un lave inmunidad a la luz.

[Issei tienes que seguir con el entrenamiento que te dio ese sacerdote]dijo Crom ya que con esto Issei podía llegar a tener una alta inmunidad a la luz.

(Ok pero va a ser difícil seguir con ese entrenamiento)pensó mientras recordaba que para hacer eso tenía que ponerse una cruz en el pecho, rezar unos 15 minutos y luego mojar un trapo con agua sagrada y pasárselo por el cuerpo.

Sacerdote: A Issei ten. Dicho esto el sacerdote le dio varias cruces, varios frascos con agua sagrada y un cuaderno, luego el sacerdote entró a la iglesia.

Issei: que raro esto nunca había pasado. Dijo mientras miraba el reloj y faltaba poco tiempo para llegar a la academia, comenzó a correr, llego a tiempo, saludo a sus mejores amigos Matsuda y Motohama los cuales se levantaron de sus pupitres y le preguntaron si ese día irían a entrenar a lo cual Issei les dijo que si, mientras que las chicas los van con asco a los amigos de Issei, pero estos las ignoraban entró el profesor y se dispusieron a acatar las clases en el almuerzo Issei se fue al club para dejar guardando lo que el sacerdote le regaló, suerte para el ya que no había nadie lo escondió en un rincón que encontró no sin antes revisarlo, en el cuaderno decía.

"Issei se que eres un demonio pero aun así se te agradece por lo que has hecho por esto se te da este kit de armas sagradas para que te cuides, la más pequeña de todas las cruces tiene menos esencia sagrada al igual que la botella pequeña de agua sagrada.

Att: El padre."

[Mira que Buenos ya vas a poder seguí con tu entrenamiento para obtener la inmunidad hacia la luz]dijo con tranquilidad.

Issei luego de esconder las cosas regreso al aula donde sus amigos lo esperaban charlaron hasta que comenzó la otras horas de clase. Al terminar se dirigió al club y le contó a Rias su encuentro

* * *

 **Bueno talvez lo encuentren más corto que los otros pero este al terminarlo y corregirlo se me acortó, sin mas me despido, tal bien pueden decirme en las reviews que Cómo creen que fue wa pasado de Issei, y también que quieren que pase**


End file.
